She is a Winchester
by bonniebird
Summary: "Deany" and "Ammy" find themselves with a two year old Winchester who's a witch. The boys travel to england to help Bobby save Rufus, where Dean falls in love with Amia Rufus' goddaughter. Rated T : for language
1. Chapter 1

_**I hope you enjoy this, i'm happy for feedback**_

Sam's POV

"Dean, come on." I drummed my fingers on the dashboard waiting for Dean to leave the girl's room. Sighing as I pulled my laptop out of its bag as Dean emerged looking like a cat that'd caught a mouse. He jogged to the car, slamming the door and winking at the redheaded girl wavering to him from the doorway wrapped in a sheet

"Man I feel good, let's get on the road." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bobby called." Dean started the car and pulled out of the drive.

"Yeah, what did he want?"

"He need's help on a hunt." I switched my laptop on.

"Well let's go." I sighed.

"Ok, I've booked the tickets already." Dean glanced at me.

"Tickets?" I avoided his gaze by watching the tree's wiz past the window.

"To England." I knew how he would react.

"WHAT." I winced and started searching for the town Bobby was staying in.

"Rufus was working the case with him, he's gone." Dean growled under his breath and started swearing.

"Ok, what's he hunting?" I stopped my research.

"You're willing to go?"

"Sam, Bobby is like a father to us, Rufus is like Bobby's brother." I nodded

"There's a Flight in an hour and the nearest airport is twenty five minutes away."

Dean grunted and flipped the radio on.

"They were hunting something big." Dean smiled.

"That's what i…" I put my hands up.

"Dude, I don't want to know what you got up to."

Dean's POV

"Well, bout time you boys turned up." I nodded at Bobby as he handed me a beer.

I looked around the twee country cottage Bobby had rented. Old woman's furniture, fake flowers everywhere and yellow and green flowery wallpaper.

"Nice place, it suits you Bobby." He chuckled.

"Sam, you got any more research?" Sam nodded and handed Bobby a pile of scrawled writing. We followed him to the kitchen which had a huge wooden table laden with law books and papers, certificates and other bits and bobs.

"Wow Bobby you weren't kidding." Sam smiled gleefully at the table.

"Dude really, you know its papers, on some nasty monster."

"So, man this is so cool, what is it?" Bobby slapped Sam round the back of the head.

"Do I look like I know, we thought it was a werewolf but its storing food, and it changes size." Sam stopped inspecting the papers.

"it could be a family." Bobby shook his head.

"There's been six in one year, that's not enough for an adult yet alone a whole family of werewolf's."

My stomach growled. Bobby chuckled

"Let's go eat before Dean gets grouchy." I frowned at Sammy.

"I'm gonna get me some pie." Bobby shook his head.

"Dean, there's no pie's like you want here; the best we can do is McDonalds."

"BITCH." Sam burst into laughter, I threw the nearest notebook at him.

"You know, this ain't that bad." I waved my burger in Sammy's face, his face turned with disgust as food dribbled down my face; I wiped my chin with my sleeve.

"Mmm, Bobby where did Rufus disappear?" Bobby shook his head

"Out of my truck, he was heading to see an old friend's daughter."

"Oh yeah, anyone we know." Bobby shook his head.

"No, he never came over to us, he covered the UK, be surprised how many side jobs we've got in one small area."

"How many hunters are there here that you know of?"

"About fifty, maybe sixty." I choked on my burger.

"No wonder the business is so good over here." Sam frowned at me.

"We should go and see who ever Rufus went to see." Bobby nodded.

I watched as two girls approached us, winking at me and Sam, I nodded at them and flashed a smile they wondered off giggling to themselves.

"Well I'm done, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Come on Birkita, Grampa Rufus' friends are coming over soon and you are mucky." I smiled at Birkita as she held her arms up for me to lift her out of the highchair.

"My messy." I nodded and picked up the damp flannel and turned around to find her spotless.

"Bir honey, we've talked about this, no mojo." She pouted at me.

"Mojo." She clapped her hands and disappeared, only to re-appear on the floor next to me.

"BIR, stop it." Birktia pouted again, I rolled my eyes and picked her up. There was a series of loud thuds on the front door.

"Momma is Grampa Rufus here." I shook my head and popped her onto the sofa.

"No, honey it's his friends." I rushed to the door picking up lose toys and run away crayons. I pulled the door open dumping the toys behind it and looked up only to be met with deep green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam." He pointed to the tall, awkward looking man, he smiled and shoved his hands deep into his pockets, I nodded at him.

"Winchester's right?" he smiled

"Yeah, you heard of us." I nodded and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I thought Bobby Singer was coming out to see me?" a gruff bearded man pushed past the two men and tipped his baseball cap to me.

"Hi there, I'm Bobby." I was about to invite them in when Bir burst out the door and down the driver, tottering as fast as her little legs would go.

"Grampa Rufus?" Dean watched her run back to us and hold her arms up for me to hug her.

"Momma I wanna see Grampa Rufus." I nodded.

"Grampa Rufus, had to go and help some people ok, this is Sam and Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer, there Grampa Rufus' friends." Bir gave the men a stern look before deciding she wanted to hug Dean, she held out her arms making her fists clench and unclench, Dean was a bit surprised by her actions, but took her in his arms gingerly like he was holding a new born baby.

"How old is she?" I turned to Bobby.

"Two, come in guys, I'm guessing as you're hunters you'll be short of cash." The three men agreed.

"Deany stay momma?" I saw a flicker of a smile run across Dean's face.

"You sure?" Bir nodded.

"What about the others, can they stay." Bir wiggled out of Dean's arm and dropped to the floor, tapping her chin with her pointy finger.

"Do we get pie?" Dean dropped to his knees.

"Every night." Bir jumped up and down cheering.

"What did you say your name was." I jumped almost forgetting Sam was in the room.

"Amia, and this is my daughter….." Bobby took of his hat and popped it on Bir's

"Birkita." Bobby whispered, he smiled and stood up.

"Amia was almost killed by a werewolf, her stomach was ripped open, this child is a miracle." I blushed as both the Winchesters looked up at me.

"Well that's all our research." Bobby and Sam had headed back to the cottage to fetch there belongings.

"Where's Dean." Sam looked slightly worried.

"Upstairs." I pointed in the general direction and Sam almost ran to his brother.

"Wow, like a lost puppy." I laughed.

"they got no body but each other sweetheart."

"Oh, I didn't..."

"I know, listen, you're on your own in England, I owe you're Dad and Rufus, I'd feel better if after this hunt you'd come to America with us." I nodded

"I was going to go to Rufus; I do think it's a good idea." Bobby nodded.

"I'll go and check on the boys." I wondered up the stairs deep in thought, I smiled at the sight in front of me, Dean with a pink tiara wonkily placed on his head as he leaned against the wall deep in sleep a book of fairy tales falling from his hand with my small daughter curled into his side tucked just inside his jacket.

"I thought I'd leave them to it, I needed to research some stuff any way." I nodded at Sam.

"I'll help research, bring the television from my room and wire it up in my study room, I'll get your laptop sorted and my computers started and we'll hit the books." Sam's face lit up he nodded and scurried of.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Dean's POV

I woke up with a stiff neck, looking down the tiny girl curled against me she stirred, I carefully lifted her to my chest and stood up.

"Hey, nice to see your awake." I turned to my brother.

"Yeah, you got anything?" he shook his head.

"Me and Bobby were gonna head out to one of the families, you wanna come?" I watched my brother pull his tie up neatly.

"I'll go to the morgue. Bobby said that a vic turned up as we arrived." Sam nodded and chuckled a bit before stomping down the stairs to an impatient Bobby.

I shifted the kid a bit wakening her in the processes.

"Deany?" I smiled; the kid was kinda cute, for a kid.

"What's up lil doll?" She giggled.

"We go find Ammy?" It took a while for me to figure out what she meant.

"You mean Sammy?" she nodded.

"sorry sweetheart he's gone to work, he'll be back later with Bobby, you wanna find mom?" she nodded and started pointing the way I should go.

"Momma!" I laughed a little as Amia jumped.

"Hey honey, you scared me there for a sec." Bir wriggled free of my grip and bumped to the floor, Amia popped her on her lap.

"Here Dean you'll need these if your going to the morgue." She handed me a black folder with some important looking papers a badge and a wallet.

"I have my own wallet." She rolled her eyes.

"There's silver and a bullet with rock salt also a picture of me and bir."

"Picture?" she shot me an angry look.

"Small talk boy, very important to cover your tracks, the feds ask for a suspicious, nosy weirdo, and you give them the nice young agent with a little girl and a wife."

I opened the wallet and inspected the photo; Ami was in short shorts and a vest top holding a very tiny baby.

"Clever, but wont they get suspicious when she has three dads?" Amia shook her head and handed me Bir.

"Uncle Ammy, Grampa Bobby, you're the dad." I smiled; Sam always said there'd be a day when some one said that to me.

"Right I'll go suit up, I'm in the room with Sammy?" she nodded and went back to researching something.

"Put Bir in her room will you I need to concentrate, I think I've got something but.." she trailed of clearly to occupied to communicate.

"Animal attack, some poor kid found him when he was playing outside, god couldn't imagine letting my kids alone in the woods." I felt sick at the thought of Bir in the woods alone, with a monster out there.

"Wouldn't let my girl out there." The worker nodded agreeing with me.

"I'm gonna need a copies of all the people who have died in this way." The man nodded and scurried out of the room. I started to inspect the body; there was a gash just above his eye with what looked like a claw stuck in the folds of it, footsteps heading my way bounced across the room. I grabbed the claw and pulled wrapping it in a tissue and tucking it safely in my wallet.

"Cute kid." I smiled at the man

"Yeah, she's cute all right, can't say S yet though." He laughed and handed me the papers and I left, as soon I was in the car I called Sammy.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Sammy, I found something, claw stuck in the mans face."

_"Oh, that's great, well not for him, obviously."_

"Obviously."

_"Were heading back home now so we'll see you in a bit."_

"Right by"

I fired up my baby and flipped the radio on before heading home.

I had just pulled up when the front door was whipped open and a tiny flash of light brown curls sped across the drive. I opened the door and Bir clambered onto my lap wrapping her tiny arms tight as they could go around my neck.

"Hey baby girl, I guess you missed me." I prized her of my neck and looked at her face. Her eyes were wet and she was pouty. I chuckled as she gave me the same look her mom had earlier.

"naaww, I somebody grumpy?" I said in a stupid voice, she smiled.

"No one play with me." She huffed before snuggling into my chest.

"Well, were really busy at the moment sweetie, but I got you something." She gazed up at me holding out her hands, I laughed and plopped a larger white cuddly tiger in her arms. She started grinning, and held it up to my face.

"GGGRRRR" I laughed.

"That is sssooo scary, we should call him scary. She nodded

"cary. Cary, GGGGRRR" I scooped her up and carried her into the house.

"Momma my found Deany." She grinned gleefully from my arms.

"and she caught a tiger, called scary" she giggled and held the toy up growling at them all they all made her laugh by pretending to be scared.

"Deany play with me?" I looked down at her little face, her big brown eyes getting bigger and bigger until I couldn't refuse.

"Ok, but I need five minutes first." She nodded and ran out of the room.

"Here" I pulled the claw out of my wallet and handed it to Sammy.

After a few minutes of descution I headed into the lounge to watch Peppa Pig with Bir.

After about twenty minute's the others had finished there research, Sammy was singing the theme tune as another episode started making Bir, who was tucked into my side snuggled in my jacket, giggle, Bobby shook his head smiling as he leafed through some books.

"Hey Bir honey, can I borrow Dean?" Bir nodded and slid of my lap onto the seat next to me.

I followed Amia to the kitchen.

"Bir likes you." I nodded and smiled to myself

"I know, she's a good kid." I watched Amia smile.

"I need to ask a favour." I walked towards her and put my hands on her hips, I never realised how small she was.

"Anything at all." I looked down at her, she had big brown doe eyes like Bir, her lips look soft and full, I mentally slapped myself.

"Bir's grandma, wants' Bir to stay in the country, I want to come back with you guys, I don't feel safe here, I need you to sign her birth certificate as her father." I smiled; she gave me the same irresistible look Bir did earlier. I loved Bir, in the way any father love's his little girl, but Amia made me feel weird. I want to hold, her kiss her, Bir made me think of her all the time.

"Ok so that means if anything happens to you, I'm responsible for her." She nodded and started bighting her bottom lip.

That was it a wave of something crashed over me, I cupped her face to mine crushing her lips against me, she gasped allowing me space to slide my tongue into her mouth. I slid on of my hands up the back of her shirt pulling her close and trailing small circles with my thumb, the other hand slid into her hair and I groaned as she gasped against my mouth, I pulled away.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." She smiled and placed her hands on my chest leaning into me, I bent down to kiss her again, and she ran he tongue across my bottom lip before pushing me away.

"Mean." I muttered she giggled, and I stepped towards her again

"Oh dear." I looked down at her slightly worried.

"Every girl knows the Winchesters are bad." I chuckled.

"It's not like I don't try to be good, bad just comes naturally." I winked at her and headed back to the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean's POV

I couldn't sleep; I was watching reruns of Scrubs finding it very boarding, the floor outside my room creaked, I reached under my pillow pulling out my gun and sat up from my lounge position, the door opened slowly, the light from the TV bouncing around the doorway to revile a tiny figure, I relaxed a little and put my gun back, switching on the bedside lamp and ushering the child towards me.

"Deany?" She snuffled a bit, I picked her up and saw tears running down her face, her bottom lip wobbling as she fought back a huge crying fit.

"Hey, hey, shh it's ok what's up baby doll?" she snuffled a bit and snuggled into my chest.

"Momma's gone." She whispered. My body stiffened, she started crying again knowing that it was bad from my reaction.

"Were gonna go get Sammy and Bobby ok?" she nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Sam's POV

"SAMMY!" I jolted awake and switched on my light, still slightly dazed I could just make out Dean holding Bir.

"Sammy, we have to go now." This wasn't good, last time Dean was like this Dad died. I stood up pulling my jacket on, Bobby ran around the corner from his room.

"Hey Lil Doll, it's gonna be ok." She shook her head vigorously.

"Naughty kitty got her." I watched Deans eyes grow wide.

"Skin walker?" he looked at me. I shrugged I'd never heard of anyone turning into a cat before. Bobby coughed.

"Ok, Lil Doll were all gonna take a ride in the car, you know where the cat lives." She nodded and I grabbed the duffle bag next to my bed.

"Lets go then." I ran down stairs grabbing the thick brown note book I'd been writing in out of the kitchen. It seamed dead in here with out Amia and Dean playing and cooking with Bir. They were a family, after a month of researching they couldn't be apart, I wanted to cry, this was my family as well, and Bobby's. I sighed.

"Well what you make of it?" I turned to face the older hunter.

"I really don't know, Bobby what ever it is we can't let anything happen to Amia, if anything happens to her Dean will never forgive himself." He nodded and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You boy's have the worst of luck but you always get through it, you will this time." With that he straightened his hat and left. I followed after him hoping to make sense of what ever the little girl had seen.

Dean's POV

"Come on Bir Baby Doll, I need you to sit in the special seat with Sammy." I explained again hopelessly, the little girl was clinging to me not willing to let me go, I was relived when Bobby and Sammy came out of the house.

"She won't let go of me." I gasped as she gripped harder.

"Dean sit in the back with her." I nodded and slid into the back, her tiny frame released me from my constraints. I strapped her into the car seat I'd bought earlier.

The other two got in the front and I tossed Sammy the keys, which he promptly dropped making Bobby and Bir chuckle.

"Ok Lil sweetheart where to?" Bir stopped and blinked at Bobby before pointing out the drive and whispering something. I stroked her hair and she nuzzled into my hand a little, trying to pull out of the seat.

"Baby Doll you need to stay in the seat, we can get out after we got mommy ok." She shook her head and burst into another fit of tears.

"No go to Gramma's, my no wanna go" Sammy shot me a panicked look.

"Hey, look who I found." We all looked at Bobby and he pulled out the big stuffed toy I'd given her a few days earlier from the foot well beneath him. Bir held her hands up and gave the old man a brave watery smile as he passed her the toy, Sammy fired up the engine and started following the directions of the little girl. She tugged gently at my sleeve, looking up at me with her big brown doe eyes, I felt a lump in my throat building as I looked down at her, she strained towards me and I tilted my head towards her.

"You're my favourite Daddy, my other one hurts Mommy, I don't want him no more." I smiled a little.

"He's not gonna hurt anyone any more." I kissed the top of her head, and watch her slowly drift to sleep.

"Well this is the house I guess." Sammy had stopped in front a disgustingly ordinary pink and white house.

"Ya sure this is what she said?" Sammy nodded

"Ice cream shop three doors down." I nodded at Sammy and tried to get out of the car but found myself stuck. I looked down at a very panicked child. I stroked her hair before pulling of my necklace and dropping it around her neck.

"Keep this; I'll need it back when I've got Mommy ok." She nodded and let go of my jacket.

"Sammy can you stay with her?" Sammy gave me puppy dog eyes almost as good as my little girls.

"I'll send you a signal if I need you." He nodded and reached into the back unclipping Bir and pulling her into the front with him. She stood on the seat peering over head rest at me.

"wat you dddoooiiinnn?" I smiled at her and held up several different types of silver chains.

"These are made of silver, the stop the monster from moving cause you tie it up." She gave me a quick nod and pointed at the pile of silver bullets.

"Bang." She jumped up and down repeating it over and over again, Sammy laughed.

"She's got it right Dean, but don't you think you should ask her mom before she starts hunting." I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"I'll be back in a bit, well go get something to eat." Bobby stuck his head in the car.

"Noting near here's open Dean." I glared at him. He ruffled Bir's hair.

"Ok well Dean lets get this over with." I nodded and bent down and kissed her on the forehead, I hesitated and choked back a sob of fear. I'm not usually a wimp. But I have a new family and I can't bare to think of them hurt.

I felt Sammy's hand on my shoulder; he gave me his signature sad face, and pulled Bir onto his lap, pulling out his laptop and putting on pepper pig she soon forgot about the situation that was going on around her. I smiled, at least she's got Sammy.

_**Hey guys, sorry im slow updating been really busy i'll try and get the next chapter up at early next week.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Amia's POV

I woke up tied to a chair, in a cold, dimly lit room.

"Thank god you're away I thought he'd killed you." I smiled and tilted my head to the side and looked over my shoulder to look at my old friend.

"Rufus, I've missed you, Bir gets on well with you're friends." He chuckled.

"Well, I thought Dean could do with something other than hunting, I also thought you could do with a better man." I scoffed.

"You set me up with Dean Winchester, the boy who kills what ever he loves." Rufus started tapping his foot on the floor and moving around to see if he could free himself.

"You're daughter is a witch." I nodded and started trying to find a weak spot in my restraints.

"Fair point." I found a poorly tied knot around my wrist I strained my fingers to pull at it, there was a bang and light flooded into the room, my stomach dropped I knew where we were, I forced my body limp, footsteps thudded down wooden stairs. A large hand touched my face, they were gentle familiar, I opened my eyes slightly.

"_Dean_!" I whispered, Rufus grunted and Dean pulled out a knife cutting the ropes, and pulled me to my feet.

"You are a cheating whore." His fist collided with my face and I looked up just in time to watch Dean turn into Max, Birkita's dad, he unfortunately is a witch as well.

"Just because I let you move out doesn't mean you're no longer mine." Somebody cocked a shot gun, Bobby stomped down the stairs.

"You get away from my damin kid you hear me." I smiled as Bobby squared up to the bulky warlock. Than another pair of blundering feet stumbled down the stairs, the real Dean with gun cocked, looking very tired and worried, he gave me a weak smile before turning his attention to the surprised Max.

"I told you to get away from her." Bobby let fire a shot which narrowly missed Max and sunk deep into the wall.

Sam's POV

After about ten minutes Bir became less interested in the DVD and more fidgety.

"Hey, what's up?" she pulled Dean's necklace out of her jacket and started fiddling with it, suddenly a shot pierced the air making us both jump. Bir started breathing fast and climbed of my lap.

"It's ok, every things fine." My voice wavered, I hoped they were all right, Bir raised her hand and pointed at the car door, it flew completely of its hinges, and I froze and sat there stunned.

"Ok, wow Bir chill sit down." She plopped herself down on the seat.

"I got a yucky in my tummy." I frowned at her.

"Bad tummy." It suddenly occurred to me that she would be feeling the same way as me. I lent into the back of the car to grab her toy.

"Here you ….." she was gone, I was in over drive, I had to get her before something bad happened, my head snapped to the ugly house as the door flew of his hinges and the light flooded out to silhouette the little child.

"Deans gonna kill me when he finds out she's a witch." I smiled to myself, maybe she can wean of.

I gathered my thoughts and grabbed my duffle bag quickly catching up to the child who was waiting for him in the hall.

"Boom." She pointed at the door and giggled, I chuckled and took her hand as a large white cat pounced towards us Bir threw her hand up wide and sent the beast flying.

"Lets try not to do that to much ok little Mojo." She nodded and put her pointy finger to her lips. I crouched down telling her to wrap her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, she giggled again and kicked her feet.

"carefull with you're feet Mojo." She started playing with my hair as I pulled out the stuff I needed from my duffle bag and headed through the house. I winced as we reached the kitchen there was an old couple that had been shot one mid way through transforming, I felt the little witch flinch she wiggled down my back and landed on the floor with a soft thud before clapping her hands four times. The wounds on the people heald and the blood on the floor slowly vanished.

She turned to me and took my hand.

"momma and Daddy are this way." She started to push against a set of shelves, I pushed them aside and pulled the light switch sending several flashes of light down into a dark basement, I gingerly took a step down gun ready, Bir how ever thundered down the stairs sending small thuds bouncing around the room.

"Dam it, Mojo come back, Deans gonna kill me." I heard my brothers laugh come from some where below me, I ran down the stairs after the disappearing girl.

Dean's POV

Sammy jumped down the stairs and pushed Bir behind his legs to shield her.

"Daddy!" she yelled.

"Hi honey miss me." Max said in moc excitement. He took a step towards her and she burst into tears.

"Ammy, Baddy." She pointed at the man approaching them and Sammy nodded pulling her up to give her a piggy back.

"Its all right, me, you, Bobby, Rufus and Daddy are gonna get the baddy, and you have to go over to Mommy and make sure she's not scared ok." Sam crouched down so that Bir could jump to the floor, he fired a shot at Max just grazing his shoulder and the little girl ran as fast as she could towards us, Amia dropped to her knees and scooped up the little girl. Max reeled round and dove for her, I grabbed her by the waist and swung her round as Max crashed into the floor.

"Daddy!" Bir reached over her moms shoulder to me, Amia gripped her tighter giving me an apologetic look, I smiled at her, kissing Bir on the forehead.

"Hey sweet heart" I ruffled her hair.

"GE AWAY FROM THEM THERE MINE" Max growled at me. I turned to face him and smirked.

"Well yeah but they aint yours either bub" the man launched himself towards me, Bobby shot him in the stomach, he doubled over with pain and landed on the floor right next to Amia, a smile flashed across his face and he started crawling towards them.

"NO" Bir yelled at him and before we could do anything the was a sickening crunch and Max's head started turning slowly round until the man was limp on the floor. We all looked at Bir whose hand was out stretched.

"What did she just do?" I turned to Amia, who was in tears.

"I'm sorry Dean." She whispered. I frowned and ran a hand through her hair.

"We've been living together for four months; you didn't think to tell any one she can kill some one like that." Amia started sobbing, a not built in my throat, I was torn, I love her, I love my little girl, no her little girl, but I'm meant to kill these things.

"I knew." I looked up at Sammy.

"WHAT" Sam raised his hand.

"Dean, Amia loves you, Bir knows not to use what she has unless it's bad, her mom nearly died, which is what set her of, Amia if I drink demon blood I go crazy, like rolling up the walls crazy." Bobby gave me a stern look. I rolled my eyes and crushed my lips to Amia's.

"uuurgghh, Bad Deany." She pushed my face away from her moms and Sammy burst out laughing.

"Wow Dean she knows the drill already." I chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Um, Dean there's one more big thing." I look at Amia.

"uhu." She smiled.

"She changes what she looks like." I narrowed my eyes.

"Ok, how?" I asked slowly. She shifted Bir onto her hip.

"When she turns four, if she still possesses part of you she will… well." Bobby put a hand on my shoulder.

"She isn't a witch, there's only ever been one child like her, she will become your biological daughter, she is a lost child, like Peter Pan because she is lost she will change to who ever she feels closet to." I looked at my necklace Bir was fiddling with. I smiled, as she caught my eye, she started to pull the necklace of.

"No, no sweetheart, you keep that, it's your part of me." Amia gasped.

"Dean, you don't Have to do this, or stay with us." I pulled Bir from her grasp.

"You take, your Grampa's and uncle Ammy to the car baby doll, I need to talk to mommy." She nodded and took Bobby's hand, Rufus and Sammy started talking on the way out, discussing how Bir had done something to a car. Once they had gone i turned my attention to Amia.

"Dean i…." I cut her of pushing her roughly against the wall and crushing my lips to hers, I felt the warm air escape from her lips as she gasped. I slid my hands under her shirt to her waist, loving the feel of her silky sink under my hands, I groaned as her hands ran over my arms and stomach, I lifted her slightly of the ground and slid one of my legs between her legs, I chuckled as she moaned, taking over her mouth with my tongue. I pulled away letting her catch her breath.

"I love you both, without you I've got a Demon blood addict and a grumpy trucker, I kind of hoped cause you're from a hunter family you'd be ok with coming back with me and you'd stay back and study with Bobby." I looked down at her and she smiled.

"I love you Dean." She whispered, I smiled back and kissed her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys really sorry about the delay in updateing. i have been really busy but will get round to it soon.

XD


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, really sorry that it took so long, i realised that i'd not writen much about Dean and Bir so there a special Daddy Dean part in this chapter XD

let me know what you think

enjoy.

Dean's POV

"Ok that's the last box, Bobby were you want Amia's cooking stuff?"

"In the kitchen ya idjit." I rolled my eyes and dumped the box in the kitchen and leaned against the door frame.

Bobby was sat on the floor pilling books into plastic box's so that Amia and Bir could have a room, Bir was _"helping" _Bobby by taking the books he had put in the box's and putting them back in the room he was clearing. I chuckled and grabbed a beer before sitting on the floor to help Amia sort through on of the box's of toys.

"Dean, what are you doing?" I glanced at her, tilting my head at a grubby looking cloth that seemed to be shaped like a dog.

"What is it?" She carefully took the toy in her hands.

"It's plop the dog, my Grandma made her for me." She smiled up at me, I nodded.

"You wanna keep that one then?" she nodded and stood up fetching a second box of toys from the hall. Bir ran up to me and punched my shoulder, putting her hands on her hips.

"My toys." She pouted and frowned at me, I looked helplessly at Sammy who had been sat at the table looking for storage unit's and bedroom furniture on his laptop, he shrugged and held his hands up as if surrendering.

"I know there yours but you have lots and you're getting to big for some of them." She stomped over to where Sammy was sat and picked up his big notebook, stomped back over to me and tossed the book at me hitting my shoulder. Sammy started howling with laughing I frowned at him as he started gasping for breath.

"Well she is a Winchester." He gasped, I scowled and through the book at him, missing and hitting Bobby who was walking past with a box. He grunted and picked up the book and took it with him to the basement, Sammy running after him protesting, Bir plodding behind him dragging her toy tiger.

"I hope she doesn't grow out of Sammy" I jumped and opened my arms as Amia plopped herself down in my lap.

"What you mean?" she shrugged.

"They play, research, read and cook together." I started to rub circles on the base of her back deep in thought, she started tracing my jaw and chest with a finger, I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of her body being so close.

"MMMUUUUUMMMMYYY!" we both jumped and a tearful Bir raced towards us only stopping when she collided with my chest.

"Wait Bir i'm sorry." Sammy burst through the room holding a savaged tiger in his hands. Amia stood up and took the toy in her hands.

"Can you go a few days without him?" she looked at Bir who shook her head.

"But Dee catcheded him for me." Amia nodded and plopped the toy next to Sammy's laptop before grabbing my duffel bag and pulling out an old t-shirt.

"There keep that until we fix him." she nodded and snuggled her face into it before slumping into my chest and slid into the gap between my crossed legs.

We spent the rest of the day sorting through rooms and boxes. I was flicking through an old kids book when Bir's fingers curled round my necklace. She popped her thumb out of her mouth and looked up at me sleepy

"Dat?" I smiled at her and slid it of my neck so she could inspect it better.

"Sammy gave it to me." she smiled and snuggled further into my arms.

"My like Ammy" she yawned and slowly her whole body became limp with exhaustion. I carefully stood up and cradled the small girl in my arms.

"Hey guys, I'm putting Bir in my room she put of it." Amia and Sammy looked up from the laptop and nodded, Bobby set the book he was reading down on the table and came to look at her.

"She's getting your freckles." he chuckled before placing a kiss on her forehead, she snuffled and muttered something about ice-cream before placing a tiny arm as far round my neck it could go.

I sat on the edge of my bed and looked at Bir, Bobby was right she did have my freckles, I stroked her head gently she yawned and opened her eyes and glared at me.

"Hey baby girl." She smiled at me and sat up.

"Deany my sleepy." I nodded and swept her up and grabbed my pillows. I had discovered that she likes to be in what Amia calls a nest after trying to get her to sleep for about six hours

"right then where you going?" I popped her down on the bed and let her diside where she wanted to sleep.

"Here." she pointed to my side of the double bed I'd been sharing with Amia.

"Sure not over here?" she shook her head and started wrapping her self up in the blanket. I flopped down on the bed next to her sending her flying in the air she squealed as she fell with a thud back onto the bed, once she was sure that she was stable, she dove across the bed at me trying to tickle under my armpit and chin, I roared at her and swung her over my head making her giggle hysterically which made me laugh just as hard, she wiggled out of my grip and dropped to my chest and rolled of so that her head was leaning on my shoulder.

I yawned and she dragged the blanket over us before snuggling back into my arms. I smiled and rolled onto my side cradling her to my chest. She wrapped the neck of my shirt around her hand and shoved her thumb in her mouth while rubbing the fabric against her nose. I stroked the back of her head until we both fell asleep.

"My loves you Deeany." she muttered through her hand. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"My loves you to Baby Doll."


End file.
